The present invention refers to a laser machining installation with so-called flying optics, i.e. having a stationary working table over which the processing head is displaceable longitudinally and transversally. This arrangement allows a space-saving design where large workpieces, in particular plates from which individual pieces are being cut out, remain in the same place during the machining operation.